


A Natural Born-Tool

by alaskasaysell



Category: Danganronpa, Danganronpa 2
Genre: Abuse, Child Abuse, Gangs, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Kidnapping, Murder, Torture, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:54:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25763266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alaskasaysell/pseuds/alaskasaysell
Summary: This fanfiction follows Peko Pekoyama's childhood. It is a realistic telling of her growing up in the Kuzuryuu Clan as the Hitwoman of Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu, going throughout her life until waking up from comatose. (Including her point of view of the game.)  This is intended to be for mature readers and intended when completed to be novel-length.
Kudos: 7





	1. Part One

No one understood why the Yakuza decided to bring in an unrelated, young girl into their life. Someone who wasn’t even Yakuza by blood. Especially to be the future Hitwoman for the Kuzuryuu Clan’s heir: Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu. Not even the men - some thought it was arranged, some thought they had just taken a merely abandoned child in.  
The girl had a menacing look at only a few weeks old - Bright red, blood-colored eyes. She never cried, she never made trouble for the Yakuzas. She was independent and almost angelic. 

She had empathy, and care for the young boy that would dictate her life. Even when she was a young baby, she would know when he was upset. Cuddle into him, try and make him happy at any opportunity she was given. She would cry when he was crying - it was honestly heartwarming. His cries were hers, his pain was hers. The shocking amount of care she had for him at only one year old was abnormal.  
You had to laugh when they were bored they’d get sticks from outside and pretend to play “sword-fight” with each other. Peko always won - no matter what. Wining with ease, not to mention. Fuyuhiko would either fall down, or he would bail. They were very competitive as toddlers - always tried to win against each other.  
It was odd, Peko was such a happy child - despite her state. You see, the men would try and put her in her place. Ever since she was a baby - newly into the business, they would try and belittle her in every way possible. She was starved most of her toddler life, only getting fed when she was on the brink of starvation. Fuyuhiko’s father would take all of his anger out on her, as she regularly had issues with walking and other developmental issues. 

But - as far as she knew, that life was normal. She didn’t envy Fuyuhiko’s life.  
While he got spoiled, she got even less than nothing.  
While he got feed more then enough, she got feed when she was struggling.  
While he got special treatment and lived a normal life: Being baby-talked and treated with love and kindness… Pekoyama…?  
Well, Peko Pekoyama: She was yelled at, they used every demeaning strategy to make sure that she knew she was worthless and didn’t deserve to be treated humanely. They taught her in ways that could hurt her, endangering her and neglecting her. 

(5)

Peko Pekoyama and Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuuu were playing out on the patio - with sticks as swords like they had done their whole life.  
Despite Peko’s weakness and extreme malnutrition, like always: She managed to find a small opening - gently jabbing the stick to his stomach. He grunted,  
“You win always!”  
“I can go easy?”  
“Even when you go easy you win!”  
Peko sighed, chuckling. As she opened her mouth to talk, Mr. Kuzuryuu came onto the patio. Both the children turn their heads: In his hand, is a miniature katana.  
“I think this is the right time to give you this, Miss Pekoyama.” He leans down, putting the strap over her shoulder while putting it in its sheath.  
Peko was surprised at the weight of it as he let go, “Thank you.” She smiled, struggling to hold up the weight under her dangerously underweight body. But she refused to show weakness under his stare.  
He quietly leaned in, “Use it if he is in danger.” He whispered, pointing to Fuyuhiko.  
She nodded her head, following his finger. Her heart missed beats under his glare: She had to be careful under his eye. 

As he dismissed her, she walked back over to Fuyuhiko. Sitting down beside him,  
“What was that for? Why did he give you that thing?” he questioned, narrowing his eyes.  
“To protect you.” She replied bluntly,  
“What does he mean by that?”  
She blinked, shaking her head. “I don’t know.”  
“Are you going to hurt me with that thing?” He asked, paranoid.  
Peko was taken aback, “N-no!”  
He sighed, relieved. They picked up their sticks again.


	2. Part Two

( 5 )

As the year progressed, Peko's treatment slowly got worse.

Peko silently walked to Mr. Kuzuryuu, nodding her head. She had started Kendo training awhile before in a harsh facility: They had altered the training regime for her, and she got very little free time.  
"You wanted me?" she asks,  
"Yes." He hisses, "How many times have I told you: that he is not your friend?"  
"Many, sir."  
"I have something important to teach you." He sits down, inviting her to sit down with him.  
Peko quietly grits her teeth, preparing herself for the worst. "Yes, sir?"  
"You must address him with respect. Since he is an heir, and not the boss just yet. You must not use his name, its either "young master" or some variation of master." He explains.  
Peko cringes at the mention of it but nods her head.

***

As Peko walks back to Fuyuhiko's side: She can't help but be aware of the fact that Mr. Kuzuryuu was following her: She couldn't escape this. No matter how much it made her skin crawl to say, she didn't want to be just a tool - she didn't want to be a hitwoman. She wanted to be his friend. This was the first time she started questioning her position.  
"Peko... You look sad, are you okay?" Fuyuhiko's tiny voice wined.  
Peko swallowed hard, gritting her teeth for a moment. "I'm fine, young master."  
Fuyuhiko's eyes widened: As she had expected, he narrowed his eye's in confusion at the name.  
"Peko...?" He started, "Why would you call me that?"  
"...You'll learn one day." She dismissed blankly, turning her stare to Mr. Kuzuryuu: Who had anger on his face, his fists clenched.

She got up, sensing that she was needed. Taking a deep breath before following his hand into the room.  
"What? Are you too scared to explain?!" He yelled,  
She glanced down. "That isn't it..."  
Before she could finish her sentence, she collapsed with an overwhelming force: Glass broke on her, causing extreme pain. She yelled out, tears challenging her to stream out.

"If you scream - I'll keep on hurting you!"  
Before she could even reply, he hit her again. Doubling the agony: She felt glass digging into her skin, she felt every tear. She wanted to scream - and all she wanted to do was cry.  
"You aren't human - you don't have the right to feel emotions. You are an object - and you are only breathing so you can uphold to my son's use - Do I make myself clear?"  
She tried to speak but failed. The agony clawing at her, making her unable to speak in more than a sob: As he forced her eyes to his - gripping her chin. She tried to hold back the sobs, but she couldn't hide her chest movements.  
"Stop fucking crying! If you were really a tool - and if you weren't a failure - you wouldn't feel this pain!"

In even less then a blur of blood, he pulled out a pocket knife. Cutting her deeply down the thigh. She held back a scream with all of her will power.  
"Stop! She is just a child!" A voice yelled - Peko recognized it, and to her surprise: It was Fuyuhiko's mother. As she tried to get to Peko, Mr. Kuzuryuu turned onto her.  
That's when Peko saw Fuyuhiko running in. Immediately, knowing she couldn't let him get in.  
Ignoring her agony - while still crying. She limped to his side, bleeding rapidly.

"Young Master- p-please... c-c... c-can you g-get m-my s-word o-out..." She begged desperately,  
Fuyuhiko quickly dug into the sword case, hauling out her miniature katana, handing it to her.  
Through her doubled weakness, she gripped the sword tightly. As Mr. Kuzuryuu turned onto them: anger raging like wildfire in his eyes, she acted without thinking. Shoving Fuyuhiko to the floor, covering him with her bleeding - and heavily wounded body.  
While Mr. Kuzuryuu was distracted - running towards her and Fuyuhiko: Mrs. Kuzuryuu smashed a glass vase on his head - knocking him out immediately. Tears poured from her eyes, staring down at her husband.  
Peko dropped the sword, falling over, to Fuyuhiko's side. Wheezing in pain. As she lay on her back - the shards of glass dug deeper.

Fuyuhiko's eyes were wide: he was crying, he erratically shook. Staring at Peko from above her.  
"Peko-! You- your-!" He started, staring at the extreme amount of blood she was losing. He grabbed her gently in his arms, his tears dropping onto her.  
That's when the young girl forced a painful smile - staring up at him with almost closed - bloodshot eyes. Failing to bring her hand up to his face, failing to reassure him.  
"T-thank y-y...ou..." She pushed out.  
"Peko-! P-please! D-don't d-die!" He yelled.  
"Please-! Someone, help her!"  
Mrs. Kuzuryuu ran over to them: bewildered by the scene in front of them. Grabbing out her phone, shakily dialing emergency services.  
"Peko... You... you're going to be alright... I promise..." He cried, still holding onto her.  
Peko smiled, a horrible - distorted chuckling noise came from her mouth. "T-thank y-you... for l-letting m-me... s-save y-you... y-young m-master..."

***

Thankfully, emergency services had come in time to save the young girl. But, no one opened up about what really happened: All they knew, was that it was a horrible accident.

Even at five-years-old, the young girl had saved his life. She acted on instinct, endangering herself when she was already endangered. Bleeding, and in agony.

It sickened me, seeing it all first hand. Seeing how Mr. Kuzuryuu had enforced a skin-crawling name on her: "Young Master".

He was a sick and disgusting man - his power had gotten to the worst point. When he had taken in a sickly child - just to make her his sons pawn: and for what? Just so she could live her life - constantly getting hurt and abused? What would that teach her? The only thing the young girl knew was pain, suffering, and murder. She had been treated inhumanely from the moment they had found her - so much so that we started to believe it was getting to her head. Mr. Kuzuryuu had scared all the life out of her - she was miserable most of the time, but she never once complained. She never spoke about her role unless asked to directly.

There were so many things that Mr. Kuzuryuu would do to dehumanize her - that none of us even knew about.


	3. Part Three

(6)

Peko - who had fully recovered. Meet Fuyuhiko on the patio like they had done since they were children. But the dynamic had changed, Fuyuhiko had grown up years in just a few weeks.   
“Young Master.” She greeted, nodding her head.   
“Peko.” He replied, grimly. Not staring at her.   
“Is it something I did? You have been quiet recently…” She fretted, instead of sitting beside him like she usually would: She stood behind him.   
“I could say the same to you.”   
“Peko-” He continued, turning around to her. “Has he done anything to you since that?”   
Peko shook her head, but he continued to stare at her.   
“I can tell when your lying, Peko.”   
Peko sighed, “Yes.” She answered, bluntly.   
“What?” He pressed.   
“That’s none of your worries, please don’t worry about me. Young Master.” She ended the conversation quickly, adjusting her blouse.   
“Peko - I want to have one more normal day with you, please.”   
“There is no reason for me to say no.”   
He rolled his eyes, “Come on, then.” 

So, Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu lead Peko Pekoyama into the woods behind their vast backyard. They said nothing, just enjoying each other's company. That’s when it started to get later in the day, and Fuyuhiko insisted on not going back.   
“Young Master, we have to go back.”   
“Didn’t I say to act normal, Peko?”   
“Sorry.” She mumbled, following him without any more questions. 

Peko could feel that they shouldn’t have been sitting where they were: But as soon as she had the urge to tell him - She felt an overwhelmingly strong force grab her: She struggled as they gagged her, shoving a cloth around her mouth and tying it at the back of her head.   
She passed out. 

The next thing she knew, was that she was in the back of a moving vehicle. As she glanced around - coming back to reality. She saw Fuyuhiko - and relief overwhelmed her.   
“You are okay. Young Master.” She sighed, using a hook at the backdoor of the van to remove her gag.   
“My dad is going to kill us…” Fuyuhiko muttered, doing the same as her.   
Even though Peko was aware of that, and well aware that it was all going to fall onto her. She pushed away any thoughts about his father, she wanted to get him out of here. “Let’s think about that when you're safe.”   
He stared at her, crying.   
“You don’t have to be afraid, I’ll protect you.”   
He didn’t comment just stared at her. 

Suddenly the vehicle stopped - if, by a miracle, Peko heard the adults leaving. She didn’t understand their intentions, neither did she have the time to think about them. She swiftly sensed the opening - taking it quickly, using her sword to try and unhinge the door.   
By chance, she managed to break it. But - all they were greeted with - were two men, masked men. Staring at them - with sadistic, cold eyes. Chuckling.   
Peko unsheathed her sword, standing up unsteadily. She had had about a year of kendo training by that stage, and she understood that it was her duty to protect him. 

She jumped at one of the men - adrenaline drowning all her senses, the wind blew in her hair. As quickly as she could, she stabbed one of the men multiple times - she didn’t care where. As long as they suffered from touching her “Master”.   
She swiftly killed the other, feeling their heart stop beating under her small body. As she jumped back on the platform: with a bloodied sword in her hands, she stared tersely at Fuyuhiko.

Fuyuhiko’s POV

Peko’s eyes shone in the moonlight: the blood-red was fitting, all he saw was the silhouette of the small - malnourished girl, with a sword that was in the light reflecting off the moon. Pink, cartoonish blood covered it like a coat of paint. She was also soaked in it. It was the first time that Fuyuhiko was scared of his friend. 

She motioned with the sword for him to run, scared of her tense stare: He did as she said, running out. Peko followed him, gripping her sword as tightly as she could. Fuyuhiko felt like he was going to pass out - but he kept on running, he didn’t know what he was running from: Knowing that both their kidnappers, Peko had killed.   
His friend was a trained killer. 

No longer did he care about his breathing - he just ran, he ran and he lost track of time. He was running from his past - that even at 6 years old, he was able to comprehend. He was running from his father, his duties.   
And mostly, the girl that he thought was going to be his best friend: that only addressed him as the skin-crawling “Young Master”. He was scared of what she had become, only doing as he said, refusing to do anything that he didn’t allow. 

Then he passed out. 

Peko Pekoyama’s POV

Peko tried to shake him awake, putting her sword back into its case. She hadn’t even thought about what she had to do to get them away from their fates: She was only happy that he had escaped safely. She sat beside him, on a log. Keeping an eye out for anything that could hurt them. 

If it was a dream - a light shone into her eyes: The distant sound of police sirens overwhelmed her ears. She covered her face, trying to stop the painful shine.   
“Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu and Peko Pekoyama?” A man asked Peko was unable to identify him because he was merely a silhouette.   
”Yes, sir.” She replied, standing up as he stretched his hand out. She looked away, staring back down at him.   
“Peko, you’re safe now. But why are you so covered in blood…?” He comforted her.   
“We were kidnapped… They were going to harm us, so… I killed them.” Her voice shook, surprised at the words coming out of her mouth.   
As the man helped them both up, he transported them into a police car.  
“You had been reported missing.” He explained as Fuyuhiko started to wake up.   
“Young Master, are you alright?” Peko whispered in his ear, stroking his hair.


	4. Part Four

As Peko and Fuyuhiko were dropped off Kuzuryuu Household once more: All Peko was aware of was Mr. Kuzuryuu staring tensely at her. She held her breath as she and Fuyuhiko walked up to him.   
“Tell me what happened, now.”   
Peko dipped her head, “He was just exploring, sir.”   
Fuyuhiko was taken aback - staring at her in surprise.   
“Then?”  
“We both got kidnapped.”   
“Then?”  
“The vehicle stopped, and I managed to break the door… But, to get out I had to kill them.” The words made her blood cold.   
“The fact you two even went out in the first place!” He snarled, kneeling down.   
“...Sorry, dad.” Fuyuhiko apologized,’  
“I apologize.”   
“Pekoyama, come with me, now.” He demanded. As Peko followed him: she looked back at Fuyuhiko, who had concern plastered on his face. She followed him into the room, holding her breath.   
“Yes, Sir?”  
“Why the hell did you let him run away like that?! You are supposed to protect him!”   
She fiddled with her fingers, “I did. We’d probably both be dead if I didn’t…”   
“Don’t fucking talk back!” He growled, pushing her off her feet roughly.   
Peko Pekoyama: who was still covered in the blood of the kidnappers, just glared back at him. No pain in her eyes, as she maintained direct - cold eye contact with her blood-red eyes.   
He stopped kicking her for a second, staring at her back. A moment of silence sent a chill down Peko’s spine, the hairs on the back of her neck standing up.   
He chuckled, “You’ve learned a lot, Pekoyama.” He said, reaching his hand down to her. Peko: knowing him well, didn’t take it. Picking herself up. 

“Who are you?” He pressed, kneeling down to her height.   
“A tool for my Young Master.” She said plainly, still maintaining the deadly eye contact.   
“Good answer,” He smiled cruelly.   
Peko said nothing, waiting for what he was going to say. She just nodded her head.   
He dismissed her the normal way he did: pushing her forcefully away. She stumbled away, back out onto the patio where Fuyuhiko was. She didn’t care about the blood on her clothes anymore, she was just relieved that nothing major happened. He even praised her. 

Fuyuhiko smiled when she came out, relief flooding his facial expression.   
“Thank God, you’re alive.” He sighed, punching her playfully.   
“Barely.” She added blankly, “I could say the same to you.”   
“Shut up, Peko.” He grunted, “You act like an old lady - and I’m sick of it, can we just have fun for once?”  
“Fun?” She blinked, not offended by his comment.   
“My god, Peko.”   
The grey-haired young girl raised her eyebrows, “You don’t understand…”  
“Then tell me!” He shouted,   
Peko didn’t say anything.   
“How can you understand it if I can’t?”   
She genuinely didn’t know how to respond. Fuyuhiko wasn’t going to understand her position.

“...You’ll understand one day, Young Master.” Peko said quietly, trying to shut down the conversation. She wanted him to know more than anything. 

The thing was, Peko was always questioning her role in his life. She didn’t want to be just a pawn. She wanted to be his friend. But - she was starting to realize she had no choice. This wasn’t up for debate. Her purpose was sealed. She had cared about him since she a newborn, and that care still followed through… But as an object? Just someone that follows his orders and gets used just for his intentions? That didn’t sit right with her. But… She hated the pain of getting hit, smashed into things: their anger got taken out on her. Only her. She had learned that showing weakness was the reason that Fuyuhiko’s father would carry on, she had started to learn how to keep under control: Even throughout agony. But what was she benefiting from it? 

As the tool of the heir of the Kuzuryuu Clan: A organization that was extremely dangerous for its members. With hits, and other gangs. She was being taught how to withstand the pain that would one day come with her duty: emotionally and psychically. She almost was guaranteed to die younger than normal members. Their plan was to make it so she would do anything he said - or would act as a shield for him in a heartbeat. Without hesitation, without any thought. She’d die knowing she had protected the only person who matted in her life: not herself, not anyone around him. But, Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu. Her progress was satisfactory to them. However, not all of our members agreed with their methods of training her into the mindset of an object.   
The thing was, she was more than just a hitwoman: They are merely to guard and protect. She was almost a servant, attending to his needs. Doing anything that he or his men required of her.


	5. Part Five

( 7 ) 

Peko Pekoyama was starting to dig the hole they so wanted her to get stuck in. She was getting very deep into it, only at 7. She could comprehend. We caught one of her breakdowns on surveillance:

Peko was hugging her knees’, sitting in her room - on the cold, hard floor. (Which looked more as if it was a prison cell.) Her eyes were dilated, and she was breathing rapidly. The trauma in her eyes was so noticeable that it hurt to look at her. She was looking - aimlessly at one of her dark walls in the corner. Shaking. Since there was no source of comfort in “her room”. She carefully pulled her sword case off of her, hugging it awkwardly. As her whole, small, feeble and frail body shook. All we could think of watching it was what had happened. She never had reactions like this.   
That's when she started repeating the same nine words over and over again…  
I am just a tool for my Young Master…

We’d find out later that an anonymous man in the Kuzuryuu Clan had sexually assaulted her - a seven-year-old child. 

***

Later on, that day, when she finally collected herself once more. Her demeanor was extremely different. She just seemed… emotionless. She was still noticeably shaking but was trying to hide it. She was on edge, and warmly. Her eye’s still shone with the trauma. Peko was scared for her life: No matter how emotionally numb a child is, for them to go through getting taken advantage of… Her body language, the way she spoke. Everything showed it. She was scared of being hurt more than she was already hurting. It was understandable, she came from loving parents to as low as she could go. 

Fuyuhiko ran up the stairs as soon as he saw her,   
Peko made direct eye contact with him, staring at him - a dead expression on her face.   
“Peko, are you okay?” He asked, fiddling with the tips of her grey hair.   
“Please don’t worry about me, Young Master,” Peko said bluntly, not removing her glare from him. 

She was scared. She was scared that she was going to get abused if she didn’t think she was just an object. But, she would also have to deal with Fuyuhiko’s confusion. 

“Peko? Why do you keep calling me “Young Master”?” Fuyuhiko asked, freezing.   
“Because I am just a tool.”   
Fuyuhiko’s eyes widened: Though he didn’t understand what she was implying, the blunt answer took him aback.   
“Explain…?”   
“It means… That I am only here just to do what you wish. I am not human, I am my Young Master’s tool… and that's all.”   
“Peko- have you gone crazy or something? You are a human-”   
“If you take it literally, yes. As I said, you’ll understand one day.”   
He leaned in, holding her chin up. “Peko, what has my dad done to you?”   
Peko dipped out of his grip, shaking her head. “It’s not your concern.”   
“You aren’t denying that he has done something? I know you well… and you are never like this.”   
He put his small hand on her arm, grabbing it. “Peko… your shaking… what happened?”  
“It isn’t your place to know.”   
He rolled his eyes, pulling her closer. Grabbing her on her other arm. “Peko, I swear to god if you don’t tell me!”   
“It isn’t your place to know.” She repeated grimly, slowly taking his hands off her.   
“Peko….” He growled, getting his hand pushed out of the way when he tried to grab her again.   
“We were supposed to be best friends, why are you like this?” Fuyuhiko whined, a tear following from his eye.   
Peko immediately was taken off guard by him crying, gently grabbing his face and wiping off his tears. “Young Master!”   
“I’m sorry, Peko. I can’t do this.” He exclaimed, knocking her hands off his face roughly and running away.

Peko reached her hand out - glued to the spot. She forced herself not to cry. Knowing that she shouldn’t show how she truly felt. She was heartbroken… All her life, all she had done was tried to make it as easy as she could for him, and she had just lost him like that? Was there even a point in continuing?   
What was the point of all her pain and suffering? What was the point of her getting endlessly abused, during seemingly endlessly harsh training regimes and just in general by members of the Kuzuryuu Clan? What was the point of her getting raped and sexually abused? What was the point of all of it if all she had was pain and suffering?   
The truth was, there was no point.   
No point for her, anyways.   
The point - and truly, the only reason she lived each day was to protect her Young Master: who didn’t even need her, who didn’t even register how she could be feeling at a given time.   
But she wasn’t supposed to feel.  
If she wasn’t a failure as a tool: she wouldn’t be feeling as horrible as she did when he walked away. She wouldn’t be holding back her tears like she was.   
I am just a tool for my young master…   
She started repeating it out loud again, more to satisfy Mr. Kuzuryuu, not to comfort herself: But it worked as she went through every punishment she had ever gotten from him. It calmed her in a dark way. 

This is when Peko Pekoyama started to change even more to their word: She really was starting to believe the things she was getting feed… Fuyuhiko would barely ever talk to her anymore, and if she tried to ask anything he would ignore her. But, that didn’t seem to bother Peko. She really was falling to the pit that the Kuzuryuu Clan had dug for her, and it showed. The number of times I had accidentally stumbled upon her training or her getting abused in the first place: If she was getting hurt or verbally abused, she would be completely emotionless, and if it was possible: she would just stare at them: making direct eye contact. She didn’t flinch if they hurt her, she didn’t even whine. She did nothing - she just took it.


	6. Part Six

Peko Pekoyama was at one of her usual practices. She had been trained in almost every area regarding a sword since she was first brought to the clan. Though, she mainly trained in Kendo. They always sent a member of the Kuzuryuu Clan with her to oversee her progress: But… She knew from experience that if she showed any sort of emotion, she would get punished for it. She slowly got used to not showing emotion at practices: It was easy and came naturally. Her dojo was run by someone within the business: with Samurai Underlings that were trained under someone else, like herself. They had cruel and demeaning practices, but Peko was used to being demeaned. She would do anything as long as her “master” was safe. 

This day was no different, but with exceptions: She would normally train the usual 9 to 5. Which was extremely long to be doing the extremely psychical activity for.   
She bowed as she came into her dojo: wearing her normal attire. Today, she could sense that the man who was watching her was keeping an eye on her extremely closely. She wanted to prove herself worthy as her Young Master’s hitman, and she knew today was no ordinary day. As she looked around - she realized that there were men all around. Was it a test?

As the usual practitioners came into the dojo, she had to swallow down her unease. Knowing eyes were on her: The other practitioners thought it was unfair, that she was the one who was to protect to a future boss. Which was why she was almost always questioned and pushed to her limits: all eyes were on her. If she slipped up, it would go to someone else: and she would not allow that to happen. Not after everything she had been through and been taught. 

She suppressed her surprise as she was given a Katana, not the usual Shinai. It was a lot heavier then she was used to, but she bowed as it was given to her. A line of the practitioners forming to either side of her.   
“As you may realize… Today is no normal day.” The man announced, nodding to everyone.   
“You will be tested: pushed to your limits. You need to prove that you will be good underlings.”  
“Miss Pekoyama will be the first.” The man continued, stretching his hand out in Peko’s direction. “Miss Pekoyama, as our top practitioner and the future hitman to Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu, we expect you to exceed our expectations in these tasks.”   
“Yes, sir.” Peko replied, pushing all of her nerves away and replacing them with confidence in her voice.   
“You will all be put in a situation that will test you to your limits: I cannot tell you what situations you will be put in, but try your hardest. So, our first test: Pekoyama, please follow me.” He ordered, motioning to Peko to follow him. 

Peko: without hesitation or question followed him, the men following her. This was her opportunity to finally show that she was worth the time.   
“Who are you?” The man asked - he had been following her training outside of just swordsmanship.   
“A tool for my Young Master.” She replied bluntly, making direct - piercing eye contact with him.   
He smiled, pushing her forward out a door. “Go on.” He demanded. 

As the door was shut, Peko found herself on the outside of the building: It was a very enclosed space, tall fences so that they couldn’t see or hear what was going on. As she glanced around carefully making her that she was aware of her surroundings: and any places that she could use to her advantage. She didn’t know what she was doing, and it made her heart miss beats. That’s when she saw Fuyuhiko: struggling to fight off full-grown men. Immediately, she threw herself into it.   
They had gotten Fuyuhiko - himself to be in it?   
Peko realized that the men were wearing protective gear, which was obvious. While she quickly thought about the best move, she blocked them off from Fuyuhiko. 

Swiftly, when they started gaining on her. She brought the Katana into their protected stomachs: As if they actually died, they would fall to the ground. While she was fighting one of them, she realized that another man was gaining on Fuyuhiko: Turning around, twisting the man she was already fightings hand - she slashed at the one who was gaining on Fuyuhiko. The men had knives: they weren’t as effective as her sword, but they could still do damage to the unprotected Peko: she gritted her teeth, realizing that at least once she was going to get cut. She was prepared for the pain since she knew what it felt like from several experiences from it.   
As she reflected their knives: one of the men knocked the sword out of her hand: Realizing that she would be unable to retrieve it without exposing herself. She bit her lip, realizing she had to think hard. She couldn’t do what she was originally doing. The man who had disarmed her: She twisted his hand, forcefully stabbing his knife into his chest. 

In a second she had retrieved her sword: it was a risk, but it was even riskier if she didn’t have it. As if it was a video game and each round it got more challenging: They started to come in faster, but more separated. 

That’s when she was caught off guard by the already stressed Fuyuhiko yelping in pain. She knew she couldn’t pay attention to it, she bit her lip as hard as possible: Ignoring the urges to turn to him and check on it. Without even looking at him, she stabbed the sword into the man’s throat (which was still protected by a throat guard). Feeling the sharp pain of someone cutting deep into her back: She didn’t scream, though every part of her body was. Fuyuhiko getting unwillingly put into her own test, and then getting hurt from it filled her with all the courage she needed to carry on. 

That’s when she accidentally stabbed one of the men in the head: Where they were protected. She knew she had made a mistake as soon as everyone froze. The sword was extremely far into his head, and then she felt everyone’s eyes turned to her.   
She realized they wanted her to kill him.   
They wanted her to kill so they could see if she could actually do it.   
Violently: She pulled the sword out of his head with a forceful tug, staring at the sword with pink blood dripping off it: It was like the sword was pink bladed. But she knew that wasn’t enough to satisfy them, as she leaned in. She forcefully took his protective gear off, stabbing the sword into his unprotected stomach. Feeling him go limp. As she took it out, he fell to the ground. Dead. 

Everyone in the room clapped, but she didn’t care about what had just happened. She turned to Fuyuhiko, kneeling down. He had been cut minorly on the top of his head, but it would heal. As she placed her hand on the cut, she placed his other hand on his shoulder. He was traumatized: you could see it in his eyes. His childhood friend had just brutally killed someone - and with ease.   
“Are you okay?” She asked, still holding onto him.   
“Yes… I-I’m okay…” He whimpered.   
Though she knew at least that phase of the test was completed, she took his hand: Helping him up. He seemed too stunned to walk on his own. He was exhausted from fighting them: She let him lean on her, taking him through the crowd of people and to the door: which was open. 

“You really have learned well, Pekoyama.” Mr. Kuzuryuu said as soon as she came through the door, taking his son.   
She nodded her head, slipping back into her serious and blank expression once more.  
“You have passed the test, Pekoyama.” The man who ran the dojo announced, stretching his hand out to her: Peko took it, shaking it tightly. Trying to suppress her body shaking. 

“You can go back, I think that you’ve had enough today.” He said, letting her back into the dojo and motioning for the next student to come out. Peko bowed as she entered and gave her bloodied Katana to Mr. Kuzuryuu.   
He ran a cloth down it, wiping off all the blood. “Keep it.” He told her, giving it back.   
Peko nodded her head, taking it carefully. She got questioning stares from the other practitioners but she was just relieved that both of them had come out alive: Fuyuhiko was limping at the other side of Mr. Kuzuryuu, still pale. They walked back out to the car.


	7. Part Seven

“You did good today, Pekoyama.” He said, turning to her from the front in the car.   
Peko turned to Fuyuhiko, who whined in pain. “It’ll be alright, young master…” She pressed, rubbing his back.   
“What just h-happened?” He whined, shaking her hand off him.   
She decided not to tell him the truth about what had really happened, she didn’t know if he ever had registered that it was a test. “Nothing, just you need rest, young master.”   
He grunted and laid his head on her lap. She had to hide herself blushing by staring out of the window.   
She knew very well that around Fuyuhiko, he would not act as bad as he did in private. No matter how well she had done that day: She gritted her teeth, knowing that no day came without its punishments. 

When they got back to their house, as she expected. Mr. Kuzuryuu wasn’t done with her, he sent Fuyuhiko to his room and brought Peko into one of the side rooms. She started to get nervous: his behavior was extremely off.   
“Sir?” She asked - regretting it immediately.   
“Don’t speak unless you’re spoken to!” He scolded her.   
“...I apologize, sir.”   
As he sat down on one of the chairs, he looked at Peko: scanning her.   
“You did a very good job today.” He told her, smiling.   
“Thank you.”   
“You proved you can kill someone without hesitation.”   
Peko nodded her head,   
“I am starting to believe that you are going to be an excellent hitman for my son.” He rested his chin on his hand: which he held up by the chairside. “We were questioning whether choosing an abandoned child to train would be reasonable… But, you were always a natural at your role.”  
“But.”  
Peko gritted her teeth, preparing for the worst.  
“We saw what happened on CTV footage, in your room.”   
Oh no…  
“You showed emotion, you played the victim.”   
Peko’s heart skipped beats, knowing exactly what he meant.   
“...So, this time, when it happens. You aren’t going to play the victim.”  
She had to stop herself from shaking, remembering what happened last time. She  
Forced herself to just nod her head, all the anxiety overwhelming her. 

Peko may have had to be put into her place: But literally using her as an object by anyone that wished of it, for anything: Hits, violence… or… their own pleasure. Was so low even for him. Everyone allowed it to happen, she was only seven-years-old. Each night she either got violence or used for someone’s pleasure. It was like she was a training dummy. Like she had no emotions - like she was nothing and just someone who’s only purpose was to get used by the people around her… and, what was the point of all that? What was the point of her getting all of the abuse and trauma when Fuyuhiko didn’t even pay attention to her, ignored her? What was the point of years of horrific trauma when all they could do was train her to be a hitman in a peaceful way? She didn’t have to think that all she was was a tool… She didn’t have to have all of her humanity stripped away from her. She didn’t have to spend every day in pain and silently suffering: She didn’t have to get punished just for showing her true emotions or showing any. She didn’t have to live in fear that they were going to do something horrible to her. She didn’t have to be in the situation she was in in the first place, they just wanted a toy. Someone they could use as a pawn on their big chessboard. 

The worst part of it: was that Fuyuhiko didn’t understand any of what she was going through - maybe he was aware of it, but he didn’t understand it. He didn’t understand that him even hugging her, or touching her, or going near her would get Peko punished. He still thought that she could be friends with him and didn’t understand why she would always refuse when he talked to her. He thought of it as that she just didn’t like being around him… Not the much darker reason behind it. She was scared out of her life, she didn’t want to bend the rules or even go near him because she didn’t want to get hurt more then she was already hurt. Maybe Fuyuhiko was seven and knew a lot for his age… But, that didn’t make it any better for Peko’s circumstances. She was just a tool, just a tool made for his rare use. Maybe Fuyuhiko was hurting: But Peko was hurting more, she was hurting much more than she could even comprehend herself. 

So, she made direct eye contact with him: As he unzipped his fly…

( 7 )

This time,   
The young girl - Peko Pekoyama, didn’t react. She didn’t cry, she didn’t express her true emotions. It was easy. It was just something she was used to - getting used, getting abused until she had no emotions of her own. Peko was only seven years old, with all her rights stripped away: treated inhumanely, was being abused in more ways than one. No one was there to help her, and she wouldn’t help herself. She was falling into the bottomless pit that they had destined her to fall down, for their own twisted enjoyment: She really was an object to them, something that could be used. She had started to act like that object, as well. Fuyuhiko starting to widen the distance between them dramatically. 

“Young Master,” Peko started, dipping her head in respect as she stood behind her Young Master on the patio.   
Fuyuhiko rested his chin on his hand, shaking his head. “What do you want, Peko?” He snorted without turning to her. She could sense the annoyance.   
Peko walked closer to him but didn’t sit down. “Please, come inside.”  
“Screw that.” Fuyuhiko hissed,  
“You’ve been out here for hours… Please, what is on your mind?”   
He turned around to her: glaring at her harshly. Pointing his finger at her,  
“You!” He shouted, “What the hell is wrong with you?” He continued as he launched himself off the edge of the patio and further into the backyard.  
Peko shook her head, forcing herself to not react. She was used to getting that response: He wouldn’t speak to her unless he was forced to. Sometimes even then he wouldn’t. 

It was sad to think that a friendship that was inseparable had lead to hatred. Fuyuhiko barely wanted to look at her, and he would angrily walk away from her. It was understandable, and even Peko understood that. Peko had to admit, that she had probably hurt him… From drifting so far away. From being best friends to being a tool. He wouldn’t understand until he was older… But, there was no way Peko could go back to how she was. She was too far gone. 

“One day he will use me for my intended purpose…” Peko said to herself quietly. Not knowing what else to say. She would always have to remind herself of her position so she wouldn’t get reminded of it anymore. She knew it, she just wasn’t the best at staying in character for a tool. She knew how bad it was that the only reason she was dedicated to staying in character for her role was that she wouldn’t get hurt, full well knowing she would anyways. How selfish was she? Pain shouldn’t exist as long as Fuyuhiko was alive and well.


	8. Part Eight

( 8 )

Peko Pekoyama and Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu somehow were talking once again, maybe it was because Peko had softened up? Maybe it was because Fuyuhiko wasn’t as scared of her anymore? No one would have known. Peko was very careful he didn’t get as close to her as he used to be, even blocking him with her sword if he tried to touch her. 

Peko had been caught off guard, talking about Fuyuhiko’s schooling when Fuyuhiko wrapped his arms around her. She knew she was blushing extremely hard, so she didn’t think before burying her face in his shoulder. He was a lot shorter than her, so it was easy. It didn’t cross her mind until he rubbed her on the back that there was an issue: He couldn’t be touching her. But… she didn’t move, she didn’t even budge. She didn’t understand why she couldn’t let go of him. 

“Peko… I don’t like seeing you like this…” Fuyuhiko said quietly, his voice was muffled by her clothes. He squeezed onto her tightly.   
Peko didn’t say anything, she just kept a hold of him. She couldn’t explain it. She just wanted to hold him for longer. That’s when she started crying heavily. She knew exactly what was going to happen to her, neither did she care anymore.   
“Peko, why are you crying…?” He asked, carefully letting go of her and squeezing onto the grey-haired swordswoman.   
Peko’s head dropped. “…I wish you could understand, Fuyuhiko…”   
Fuyuhiko’s eyes widened out of hearing his name from her mouth for the first time in most of their lifetimes. “…That’s the first time you’ve said my name… for as long as I can remember…” He said sadly, staring down at their hands wrapped around each other.   
“I wish it could be like this…” He whimpered, making saddened eye contact with her. “…Maybe I didn’t understand back then, but I understand now that you have no choice…”  
Peko smiled - a sad smile, but a smile nonetheless. For the first time in years. “Thank you… Fuyuhiko.” She said quietly, swallowing hard trying to stop her tears.   
“You’ve always protected me… Thanking you is the least I could do…” He said, wrapping his arms around her once more.   
“It’s something I want to do,” Peko explained, smiling slightly.

They stayed in the hug for a few minutes, silently. Peko didn’t know if he knew what consequences she was going to get for this: but, the price she was going to pay wasn’t going to be cheap. She felt comforted, he didn’t try and pry why she was crying or why she wouldn’t let go of him. He just held her, and that was all she could ask for. She wanted the support: she needed it. Maybe she felt as if she couldn’t feel emotions, but that didn’t eliminate the fact that she was miserable. 

After a while, Peko let go of him. It took all of her to do so, but she knew she had to.   
“Please be okay.” He whined letting go of her hand,   
“I can’t guarantee anything, young master.” She said sadly, Fuyuhiko was visibly upset as she slipped back into “young master”. As she started to walk back inside, knowing that someone would have known what had happened between the two of them. Fuyuhiko stopped her.   
“Promise me.” The small, blonde-haired boy pressed.   
Peko shook her head, it was extremely hard for her to refuse to promise him. But she didn’t want to promise him something that she knew was going to be broken.   
“Peko…”   
“I’m so sorry…” She whimpered, touching his shoulder with her hand.   
“...For both our sakes, please just go…” Fuyuhiko cried, disheartened. 

As Peko Pekoyama walked inside: she knew they had witnessed what had happened without even a second. Mr. Kuzuryuu immediately was glaring at her, she knew there were security cameras everywhere for that exact reason. He stared at her, furious. Holding an alcohol bottle in his hand. He looked to the side: to his men, pointing to her. “Take her, we’ve discussed this.” He ordered.   
They immediately forcefully grabbed onto her hand, dragging her. Before she knew it, she was thrown hard against a concrete wall. 

As she heard the door get slammed and locked in one quick motion. She opened her eyes once more, gritting her teeth.   
Like always, of course, there is security cameras: So they could make it worse if she showed her emotion.   
Grey, concrete walls, with no natural light and a broken artificial ceiling lamp. 

All Peko could do was think. She had nothing else she could do in this situation, she couldn’t blame anyone but herself: She had brought this on herself, no one else. She didn’t know what she had in store from the men, but she was prepared for anything. 

At this stage, Peko Pekoyama was still being starved until she couldn’t function. But, she had gotten used to having to function under her miserable conditions. She never felt healthy or fine. But like anything, she got used to the feeling of being empty and having to function in other ways. But… the Kuzuryuu Clan wanted to take it a step further. Since she was their chance of having a hitman for their son, they couldn’t just kill her. So, they’d do anything but it. That was their plan, to drag her as close to death as possible. Drag her punishment out as long as possible: As soon as it became close to being too late, they’d help her slightly, stopping her suffering for a few days.


	9. Part Nine

3 Days

Peko Pekoyama had been getting starved and stripped of water for 3 days. Usually, that was the time when the person would die, but somehow she was still hanging on. But she was entering the process of dying. She could barely feel anything, she had grown numb. Her lips were as dry as they could ever be. 

Peko laid on the ground, trying to helplessly raise her hand. But it feels back down, it caused extreme pain for it to hold up. Peko’s state was increasing pain. She could barely imagine how hard it would be for her to stand up, she had been getting beaten the past few days all throughout the day. Just wearing a small children's bra and underwear, in a freezing room that had the possibility to give her hypothermia. 

Uncomfortably, with extreme difficulty, she took out her braids. Not having the energy to hand-brush out her hair. Her breath shallow. All she had was her sword: which she fiddled weakly with the ribbon around it.   
That’s when the door opened, and naturally, Peko gritted her teeth.  
But, it was Fuyuhiko. 

“Peko!” He shouted Peko forced herself to prop herself on the wall. Watching him weakly. He was being held back by the men.   
When he was let go of, he ran straight to her. 

He tried to hug her. 

But,  
She used all of her strength remaining to push him back with her sword.   
He started crying. But, even as an 8-year old. He understood exactly why she did what she had done.   
“Peko-?”   
“...y-young m-master..” She stuttered through dry lips.   
“I’m so sorry, Peko…”  
Peko smiled painfully, “T-there i-is a… r-reas-son. I-I… I didn’t p-promise y-you…” She said, worryingly lightheartedly.   
He turned around to the people supervising them. “Please, stop doing this to her.” He begged.   
Peko reached her hand out weakly, “It’s fine, young master…” 

“Punish him.” They ordered, but Peko was never going to let that happen. She needed to take the focus onto herself: so she forced herself to start crying.   
As soon as they saw her fake tears, they forced Fuyuhiko to leave the room. She didn’t know if what she had attempted to do had worked or not, but she knew she had at least taken some of the focus off him. But they had seen right through what she had done:   
Without even punishing her for any of her actions, Mr. Kuzuryuu replaced the men in the room. Throwing scraps on the floor. He walked over to her, kneeling down: Peko was underneath his face. 

He brought out a bottle, squeezing it onto her face. She got what she could when it came to water. Until he left the room, locking it once more. She couldn’t even fathom eating anything, she glanced at the scraps in disinterest. But, she knew it was her duty to eat what he had given her. She weakly used her foot to bring the scraps towards her: As they were thrown into the middle of the room, far away from where Peko was laying. 

She gathered up all her energy to slowly eat the scraps. Not even bothered by the fact they were on the dirty, concrete floor. Immediately, she felt better for eating. No matter how unhygienic it was, at least it was something. 

She had probably said “I am just a tool for my young master,” around a million times. It was the only way she could keep herself sane: Or as close to sane as she could. She would spend the sleepless hours trying to keep her mind on the fact that Fuyuhiko was okay, he was well, he was safer then she was. He was alive. That is all that mattered to her, and she made the time pass by thinking about him as a leader. What he’d be like leading the Kuzuryuu Clan, what her duty would be like. She had always had these questions for as long as she could remember: how would things change once he became the leader? Of course, with the potential danger of the Yakuza Life, with hits, kidnappings, legal issues. He would need a strong and loyal person to protect him: Who would die if necessary, who would do any dirty work that he desired. That person was her. She used to protect him just because she was being forced to, but after knowing him all of his life: She had started to gain a liking for him, and apparently ever since she was a child she would protect him from harm. She didn’t do the work she did because she was forced,  
She did it because she wanted to. She wanted to live her life as his object. She wanted to be close to him: even in a professional manner. Yes, she didn’t enjoy any of the abuse that she was given. But she knew that she deserved it and that eventually, it would lead to her life being much easier for her. Most likely, a short life. But a life nonetheless. How had she come from crying about abuse to being thankful for it? No one would know. She just had intense care for him, that ran deeper then anyone could have imagined.


End file.
